New House
by Ebb
Summary: Did Edward ever tell you how many houses Rosalie and I smashed?" -Emmett Cullen, Breaking Dawn. Rated for smut - not for kiddies. Emmett/Rosalie. Contains dirty language and "rough" sexual themes. You've been warned...


Emmett wrapped one of his thick, muscled arms around Rosalie's delicate waist, caressing her smooth, glass-like skin with his fingers. She snuggled closer to him, pressing herself into his muscled chest. Emmett looked around slowly, smirking triumphantly. The paint and plaster on the walls was chipped and cracked everywhere. In some places, the wood foundation showed underneath. A few feet from where they sat on the tattered carpet was a bed that was broken in half, the wrought-iron frame sagging until finally, with a deafening shriek the metal gave way. The expensive mattress sagged down where the bed broke.

The windows were all broken, the glass crushed to powder in the places where their bodies had rolled over the shards.

And this was just the bedroom. The entire house was groaning under all the abuse they had subjected it to; it would collapse with the next thunderstorm for sure. It looked like a tornado had rolled through the spacious rooms that looked clean and luxurious twenty four hours ago.

"Esme's going to kill us; this is the fifth one this month," Emmett muttered with a chuckle as he nuzzled his nose into Rose's fragrant blonde hair. She smelled of strawberries and nutmeg, of warmth and wild berries.

Rosalie smiled. The expression on her face was a bit smug. She buried her face in Emmett's smooth chest, blowing cool air onto his skin. The broken glass in her hair sparkled like little jewels.

--

Earlier that day…

Emmett held the door open for Rosalie, and then filed in behind her. The door to the brand new house clicked closed behind him. They kicked off their shoes – Rose her designer stilettos and Emmett his rather pricey sneakers – and progressed from the marble-floored foyer into the spacious living room. The windows that consumed the entire back wall of the room were thrown open, blowing the gauzy white curtains up toward the ceiling. A fresh spring breeze wafted into the room, bringing with it the scent of new leaves and moist earth, and from farther off, salty sea water and fresh fish.

Rose inspected the space and turned to Emmett with a blank expression on her face. Her golden eyes were somehow darkened by a passion that Emmett now recognized easily.

"Cute house," he said as he took a step toward her, casually, almost teasing her.

"Yes," Rosalie responded. She put a hand on the fine leather upholstery of the lavish sofa. Her eyes were wide, and if there wasn't something devious in them she would almost look afraid.

"Not quite grand enough for your tastes, though, is it?" Emmett mocked gently. He took another step toward her, close enough to feel her peppermint-and-sugar breath caress his face.

"Well, it's … quaint…" Rosalie remarked dryly, though she seemed completely unconcerned with the furnishings. Her hand stroked the supple leather gently. Emmett could hear the tiny rustling sound the movement made in unnatural detail. Her eyes were two bright ambers that glistened from inside the frame of her long, honey-colored hair.

And then the house was suddenly blocked away from him, his entire focus condensed and concentrated onto Rosalie as he shoved himself with all his energy at her.

The force of Emmett's unforeseen attack forced her against the wall, which cracked loudly. Bits of plaster rained down from the wall and the ceiling. A few pieces of china, probably antiques, fell off the mahogany display case on the other side of the room. The plates and cups shattered delicately onto the polished hardwood. Rosalie kissed him breathlessly, excited by the sudden animalistic turn of the evening. She tried to hide the crooked smile that began forming on her face.

Emmett's hands grasped her wrists and wretched them above her head, her toes barely reaching the floor. Emmett only needed one of his large, strong hands to restrain both her little, feminine ones. His other hand found the curve of her hip and pressed her closer to him.

Rose made a little noise beneath him. He could start to make out the traces of a heady, floral scent; something musky and weighty. She tried to push away from the wall, to wrap her legs around his waist, but Emmett pressed her back into the wall. More plaster rained down on them.

"Fuck," Rosalie cursed between frantic kisses. "You're. Getting. Plaster. In. My hair." She bit his lip to show how serious she was, with just enough force for him to see she was serious.

Emmett couldn't help the rumbling, deep laugh that rolled out of him. At that moment, he couldn't care less about her hair, and the funny part was that he knew she didn't really care, either. He ran his tongue over his lip, completely uninjured though a little sore. At least she didn't break the skin. He tasted her deceptively sweet venom on his sensitive tongue.

"Come on, Rosie," he teased. Emmett abandoned her lips instantly, which elicited a little squeal of protest from Rosalie. "Leave the biting for the humans," he breathed as his lips settled onto the place beneath her jawbone where her pulse point would have been. He sucked in on her skin eagerly, knowing it would drive her insane.

"Oh, God," Rose whispered. Emmett could feel the air shift as her eyes fluttered closed. She yanked her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck, combing her sharp nails through his hair.

"Feisty today?" Emmett taunted quickly, not wanting take his mouth away from her fragrant neck for more than a half-second. The floral scent was growing stronger, and Emmett smirked. His free hand grasped one of her breasts through her clothing, feeling with his thumb for the hardened little nub of her nipple.

"Oh, shut up." Rosalie's hands slithered over his chest, and then suddenly pushed him backward with as much force as she could summon. Emmett was sent stumbling back a few little steps.

Rose smiled. She had actually managed to push the big, strong Emmett off herself; a rare feat. Her little counterattack had better results than anticipated – the floor-to-ceiling windows along the back wall opened into the room like a row of glass doors, and Emmett had slammed into one of them like a midsized truck. The glass shattered deliciously. When he stepped on it, it crunched softly as it turned to powder.

Emmett inspected the damage, bewildered. It wasn't every day that little Rosie could actually budge his massive form. "Pushy," he complained under his breath, trying to hide the impressed grin that wanted to surface on his face.

Rosalie grinned at him the way a hunter might at its prey, the way a vampire might at a weak little human. "Let's wreck this place," Rose purred evilly before launching herself at him. She secured her legs firmly around his waist. With her legs parted like that the floral scent got even stronger, a bit intoxicating. Her arms locked with iron force around his neck and she kissed him hungrily, sucking his tongue into her mouth quickly.

Emmett took a few steps toward the armrest of the couch and tossed Rose down onto it, falling down with her. The poor sofa cracked immediately upon impact with their bodies, snapping in half easily. It sagged under them, supporting the two with only the cushioning and leather – the frame had snapped in two.

Rose groaned, frustrated with the fragility of the furniture. She heaved the both of them over, and they fell onto the coffee table with Emmett on the bottom this time. The solid mahogany table, at least four inches thick, split like dried tinder. Emmett fell right through it into a pile of splinters. A few more pieces of china chimed musically as they shattered.

Rosalie straddled Emmett, ignoring the giant splinters of wood that would have seriously injured anybody else. Emmett grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her down to him gently, smiling mischievously. Their lips crashed together, their tongues tangling erotically. Rosalie gasped as though she actually needed the air.

Emmett grabbed her flimsy, short little dress and tore it off her body, a task that would have been equally challenging if the thing were made of paper. He smiled when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Rosalie sat up; she loved to be looked at, she knew that she looked like a goddess, even by vampire standards. Her hair flowed like liquid sunlight over one shoulder, obscuring one of her full breasts completely. She smirked as she saw Emmett's appreciative gaze wash over her. Her floral musk hit him in a huge wave, nearly incapacitating him. It seemed suddenly imperative to take her. His animal side threatened to blind him. Rosalie bit down on her pale lip and looked at him with wild eyes that shone intensely in the light.

Emmett sat up quickly and held Rosalie with enough force to crush a human's ribs into powder. To her, it was nothing more than a tight embrace. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist, enveloping him in her skin and hair. As they kissed again, she hooked her fingers under the collar of his shirt at the back of his neck. Her razor-sharp nails scratched down his back, shredding the cotton without touching his skin, and she slipped it off his shoulders, allowing it to fall off his frame with ease.

"Damn," Emmett grumbled against her lips. "I liked that shirt."

"I liked that dress," Rosalie retorted.

Emmett chuckled with his lips still pressed against hers. "Touché."

Rosalie giggled. She looked into Emmett's eyes, biting innocently on the corner of her bottom lip. Her finger trailed down his torso, and then hooked under the button of his pants. Emmett's breath hitched as Rosalie jerked her hand up, sending the button flying. It managed to strike the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling, shattering a few light bulbs and dislodging a few crystals from the piece.

They kissed as the glass rained down on them. Because of the way the light entered the room, the jagged shards looked like diamonds that stuck in Rosalie's hair. Their legs and arms twisted together, a mass of cream-white skin.

And then, though both tried to ignore it at first, the sound of Rosalie's phone rang from where Rose left her dress. It was a rapid, classical piece fitted for a battlefield. Rosalie pushed her lips from Emmett's, though he held her head in place with his hand, unwilling to allow her smooth and perfect body to melt away from his.

"Let it ring," he growled, his eyes still closed.

"It's the emergency ring. I can't…" Rosalie responded mournfully. She got up slowly and smoothly, crushing quite a bit of glass as she did, and made her way over to the phone.

Emmett watched her pass, staring at the way her buttocks rose and fell as she walked away. He couldn't wait to tear those pink panties away. Frustration tore through him; they were so close!

"Yes?" Rosalie grumbled into the phone after tearing it open.

Emmett heard Alice's frantic, excited babbling on the other end. Rosalie sighed loudly.

"Alice," she started through gritted teeth as Emmett got up and took a step toward her. "You do know that this is the _emergency_ line, don't you?" She spoke as if she were talking to a child.

Emmett clenched his teeth together. He heard Alice squeal something that sounded like _This _is _an emergency! _on the other end.

"No," Rosalie interrupted slowly, "this is about a dress. Besides," she cast a weary glance at the pile of shredded blue cotton that was once her whole outfit. "What's done is done."

Dress? That was the last straw for Emmett. Before either girl could get another word out, He had the phone in his hand. He tossed it gently aside. It cracked in half when it made impact with the broken leather couch. He felt a little pull of regret; he hadn't meant to actually damage the phone. He knew Rosalie liked it.

Rosalie stared him down, her golden eyes boring into him. There was a reddish film of anger over them, though there was still lust and desire under the surface. "You,"—Emmett stepped toward her, and she took a step back—"interrupted"—another step—"what could have been,"—Rose was now backed up against a wall. She pointed a slender, manicured finger at Emmett's face. "an important phone call," she finished.

Emmett smirked at her. He stepped still closer to her, so his shadow darkened her whole face. "You don't care about that phone call," he whispered, hoping it was true so he could salvage what was left of their encounter. His hands snaked over her shoulders, down her arms, grasping her hands tightly. "Come on, dont' get mad, Rosie. Not now." Emmett felt uncomfortable. His muscles ached to grab her more tightly, to form his flesh to hers and meld them together. Gentleness was not his strong suit—Emmett's instincts told him to grab what he wanted as soon as he had permission. He was lucky that Rose shared similar traits.

Rosalie leaned into the wall and Emmett followed. The wall crackled softly as they left their imprint on it.

"You want me?" she said so softly and so innocently that Emmett could barely keep himself from his baser instincts. The phone and the dress and everything else seemed to be instantly forgotten.

Emmett growled in a low, feral way, a sound that couldn't escape a human's mouth. His lips connected with hers, coaxing them apart with his tongue. It didn't take long for Rosalie to respond to the kiss. Her tongue began to press against his, her arms wrapping around him. Another wave of her floral arousal hit him like a freight train. Without thinking, his hands maneuvered between them, to that place he knew so well.

He traced little circles through the fabric, the way in which he knew she liked. Rosalie arched her back, her firm nipples pressing against his chest erotically. She made a little mewing sound as her bottom and the back of her head pressed harder against the wall, changing the shape of the impression there.

_Vampire skin is so perfect, _Emmett thought to himself as his hands covered as much of Rosalie as possible. _It's not a mushy and hot like human skin; it's soft but not so…fragile… _He was right about Rosalie, anyway. Her skin did feel soft under his, and smoother than silk. There were no imperfections; bumps or freckles or dry patches, to distract from the glassy surface. He made little circles over her clitoris, careful with the sensitive area, tracing the pink skin through the brighter pink panties she wore. Rosalie moaned a little, her little hands slithering under the waistband of his boxers, her slender fingers running up and down his length several times.

Emmett could feel her weight start to shift as her knees started to give way. An impending orgasm, it seemed, was one of the few things that could weaken a vampire. She trembled in his arms and suddenly, he pulled away. Rosalie snarled, her amber eyes popping open.

"Oh come on," she purred softly, frustrated.

A smirk pulled at the corners of Emmett's lips.

"You're an ass," Rose groaned. She had to suppress the laughter that pressed against her chest. Her hands tangled in his hair and brought him closer, his scalp burning very slightly with the force of her grasp. It was so good to be with somebody strong enough to hold her own.

"I love you," he breathed against her lips. The words were little more than a rush of air, and even with vampire hearing only Rosalie could truly tell what he was saying.

"I love you, too," she whispered as she pulled him in around the waist. "Now come on..." she pleaded softly.

Oh, it was so good to hear those words. In a second, Emmett's button-less pants were around his ankles. Rose grabbed his boxers and pulled down roughly, just below his hips.

Emmett hooked his fingers around the hips of her underwear's waistband. He pulled apart gently and the fabric popped apart, fluttering down to the floor.

Rosalie wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him closer. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently, her soft lips parting so her rougher tongue could run over his bottom lip. Softly.

Emmett picked Rose up like a doll and she wrapped her legs around him tightly, her warmth and scent pressing against him instinctively.

"Come on," she whispered again against his lips. She was holding him so tightly, submerging him completely in fresh strawberries and freesias, peppermint and the smell of a field drenched in sunlight.

He entered her quickly, the wet warmth squeezing around him suddenly. Well, her skin wouldn't feel like warmth to a human, but to him, who was on a more equal footing, it certainly felt like warmth. Emmett's lips trembled around Rose's and he abandoned them in favor of her neck. He pushed harder, pulling out a little and pushing back in, buried completely inside her. Emmett thrust again, this time eliciting a little whimper from Rosalie. He did it again, a surge of pleasure running up from the base of his spine, down through his legs and through his arms. Rose's breath felt warm and soft against his ear.

Another thrust, hard but shallow, and Rosalie made a little sound akin to a mew. Another rush of pleasure, a deep liquid that sent him on something like a drug trip. It felt like thick, warm syrup that filled his every nerve, the color of Rose's eyes filling him up completely, freezing his brain in that moment.

Another thrust, harder still. Rosalie moaned. The syrup jerked through his veins like blood would have. It felt like golden electricity zapping through his brain.

"Fuck," Rosalie moaned softly. He could feel her lips forming the words against the shell of his ear. "Yes. There." Rosalie was so good at saying what was on her mind. Few other girls would dare speak out loud what Rosie said to him. "Oh, my God," her voice was barely above a whisper; it cracked as she spoke. Her grasp tightened when he hit something sensitive. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving little crescent-moon imprints. "Oh."

Another thrust. Harder. Faster. Again and again. The electricity charged through his brain with dizzying force. The syrup began to warm in his still veins and nerves, heating up his technically dead body.

It started to build, like water against a dam.

"Yes," she panted softly. If he were human, her hands would have pulled his hair out with the amount of force she was putting into it. Emmett's scalp burned but the pain didn't even begin to compare to the pleasure that raged over the rest of his body.

The dam was starting to crack; too much pressure pushed up against it.

"Fuck. Oh, God. Do that again. Yes." Her words alternated from soft whispers to loud moans threw her body against him full force. Rose tightened around him as she came, gripping him tightly, shuddering in his arms like a little doll, her hair shivering where it touched against him.

And he was gone. The dam broke with a sudden explosion of gold electricity and energy and _pleasure_. Emmett grunted loudly, thrusting once more with all his force. The wall behind Rosalie finally gave in and they crashed through the paint and plaster and insulation, through the concrete that lined the house from the outside. They crashed onto the sunshine-drenched grass outside, their skin sparkling brilliantly as he finally came in a blinding, surreal explosion.

They lay side by side next to the fresh wound in the house, panting though they needed no air. Rosie sparkled in the sun like a thousand carat diamond as Emmett's rough hand touched her soft cheek. She smiled. Perfect.

--

I just started out in the art of writing smut, and I simply can't get better if people don't tell me how I'm doing at it. Please leave reviews.


End file.
